Phoebe and Coop
by alyssamilanohalliwell
Summary: How Phoebe and Coop managed to get know each other without Phoebe's sisters knowing or the elders.


**Phoebe & Coop**

As Coop was trying to find a guy for Phoebe, for her to find love and to be happy again. But he found himself falling for Phoebe but he needed Phoebe to return the same feelings he has for her and Phoebe to tell him how she feels about him.

Coop loves the way Phoebe laughs and the way she would help others with her advice column and would do anything for her sisters and to keep them safe and happy.  
But the one thing that made him fall in love with Phoebe was her smile. Every time he saw her smile it made him smile and fall deeper in love with her.

In Phoebe's apartment

Phoebe was sitting on her couch with her feet up after coming home from work, as she was starting to relax, just then Coop beamed in and walked over to her. Coop: Hi Phoebe. with a smile on Coop's face.  
Phoebe opened her eyes and jumped looking up at Coop.  
Phoebe: You scared me, don't do that. She told him.  
Coop chuckled a little.  
Coop: Aw I'm sorry I didn't mean to. He replied, as he sat down putting Phoebe's legs on his lap.  
Phoebe: What are you doing here anyway? Phoebe asked getting up from the couch.  
Coop looked at Phoebe for a moment then answered her Coop: I'm here to find you a... guy remember, to help let love back into your heart. He smiled a little.

Phoebe didn't really notice Coop or how he truly felt about her with her empath power, she sighed a little.  
Coop: What's wrong? Coop asked concerned about her.  
Phoebe: It's just me and my sisters have to fight the ultimate power which will get Leo back and I don't think I will find love. She looked down thinking about that girl she has in the future and how it might not happen.

Coop got up and went over to Phoebe, he wrapped his arms around her hugging her.  
Coop: You and sisters will get Leo back and what about... Michael?  
Phoebe let Coop hug her as she turned into him.  
Phoebe: You really think so? And I enjoyed our date but he's not the right one for me.

Coop shakes his head.  
Phoebe: What? If I can't see a future with him so why bother to keep dating him. Phoebe pulls from the hug, standing there looking at Coop.  
Coop: No I get it if he wasn't the one for you, then I'll keep looking.  
Coop smiled, hoping that she'll say something.

Phoebe sighs a little motioning her head slightly down  
Phoebe: Yeah sure if you want.  
Coop looks at her knowing she wants to say something to him but just before he could say anything Phoebe's phone rings, she goes to answer seeing it's Piper calling.  
After answering her phone she puts it in her pocket and turns to Coop.  
Phoebe: I have to go, Piper needs me. And with that Phoebe leaves heading to the Manor.  
Coop left standing there and sighs sadly.  
Coop: I really hoped that she could see love is right in front of her helping her out. He then beams out, in the shape of a heart.

Phoebe arrives at the Manor and walks in.  
Phoebe: Piper? She shouted.  
Piper walks in from the front room and sees Phoebe.  
Piper: Hey Pheebs. She replied.  
Piper: So we found out we have to go up against Billie and Christy to get Leo back.  
Phoebe looks to Piper shocked.  
Phoebe: What?! But this is Billie.  
Piper: Look I know Pheebs but this is our destiny we didn't choose it, it chose us remember. Piper explained to Phoebe.

Piper: Anyway besides what's happening here what is going on with you Coop? Piper asked knowing that Phoebe was having feelings for him.

Phoebe tries not to look at Piper  
Phoebe: I don't want to talk about it. She walks into the dining room. Piper follows  
Piper: Pheebs? Piper finds her leaning on a chair.  
Phoebe: It's just that he's trying so hard to find me someone... Piper interrupts Piper: But there has only been one.  
Phoebe: I know. Phoebe sighed  
Phoebe: But I don't want him or anyone else he finds. She looks up at Piper, as if she was about to about to cry.  
Phoebe: I want him, I want Coop.  
Piper walks over to her sister putting her hand on Phoebe's back.  
Piper: So why don't you tell him.  
Phoebe: Let's see, because it's forbidden love. She pauses for a moment. The Elders won't approve of it and even they did, what if they decide to put us through like they did with you and Leo. I don't think I could take that.  
A tear slowly falls from Phoebe's cheek, because of how much she feels for Coop.

Piper saw how much her sister wanted to be with Coop.  
Piper: Well since when have we listened to the Elders. You have a right to be happy and Coop makes you happy, I can see that.  
Phoebe: No. I can't go through anymore heartache. Phoebe started to get upset knowing she couldn't be with Coop.  
Piper: Just talk to him as normal, instead of trying to get rid of him because that is going to hurt a lot more. Piper told her sister.  
Phoebe looked at her sister knowing she was right, but didn't say anything.

Piper: Come on Pheebs we need to get Paige and deal with Christy and Billie.  
As Piper sat at the table.  
Phoebe: Okay, I'll call Paige. Phoebe also sat down calling her sister Paige, telling her to come to the Manor now. Paige then orbed into the Manor where her sisters are.  
Paige: Hey I'm here, so let's go get Leo back. As she sat opposite her sisters.

With Piper and Paige talking and coming up with a plan to get Leo back, Phoebe was just there with Coop on her mind and thinking about what Piper said and how she felt about Coop herself.  
Piper looks to Phoebe seeing her mind is elsewhere.  
Piper: Pheebs why don't you go clear head and come back later. Me and Paige will catch you up with what we find out.

Phoebe nods getting up leaving the room and the Manor faster than humanly possible, to her apartment which she sees Coop sat on her couch.  
Phoebe: Oh, hey Coop. She tried to cover up her smile and that she was happy to see him. How is it going? She walked over to him.  
Coop: It's going good, well I haven't found anyone for you... Phoebe interrupted trying not to sound too happy about it.  
Phoebe: That's great... Which Coop stands up looking at Phoebe.  
Coop: that's great? What do you mean by that?  
Phoebe: Just that there's no rush. She said trying to hide her excitement.  
Coop looked at her narrowing his eyes.  
Coop: Mmhmm  
Phoebe: What?  
Coop: Nothing, I just think there is more to it then your letting on.  
Phoebe looked at Coop thinking "could he have feelings for me too."  
She locks eyes with Coop smiling a little then quickly looks away.  
Coop notices this and smiles moving closer to Phoebe.  
Coop: You want a family and believe me it's closer than you think. He smiles at her.

Phoebe then gives into her emotions and leans into Coop wrapping her arms around his head and kisses him passionately. Coop surprised to Phoebe's reaction, he kisses her back passionately and puts his hand behind her neck and the other hand round her waist.

Phoebe then looks to Coop knowing it's against the rules.  
Phoebe: We can't to do this. She looked down.  
Coop looked at Phoebe lifting her head up with his finger under her chin.  
Coop: We can do whatever we want. He smiled at her.  
Just then Phoebe had an idea.  
Phoebe: You're right we can, and I know how we can stop the Elders from ever finding out.  
Coop: The Elders? What do you mean? Coop looking puzzled.  
Phoebe: I'll write a spell where it will take us two into an alternative world, where we can be alone and date for as long as we want.  
Coop: How will this effect this world though?  
Phoebe: It won't every minute in this world that we're in our world will be like weeks, months. So that it seems longer to us and when we come back everything will still be as we left.  
Coop smiled, knowing the Elders wasn't against their love.

 **A few days later.**

Phoebe and Coop were loving all the time they were spending with each other in their alternative world, which Phoebe created for them.  
Phoebe smiled up at Coop running her hand down his chest.  
Phoebe: I love you Coop.  
Coop running his fingers through Phoebe's hair smiling at her.  
Coop: I love you too. He said pulling her close and kisses her red, soft, gently lips.  
Phoebe: I'm ready to make us more public.  
Coop: As in getting rid of this world.  
Phoebe: Well we can still keep this place. Phoebe smiled. I'll always be our place and I would never want give up all of the memories we have made here.  
Coop: Me either, you came up with the spell but we both created this place and made it our own.

Phoebe: Let's go tell my sisters the good news. Phoebe holds Coop's hand locking her fingers with his.  
Coop smiles holding Phoebe's hand and beams them home.

When they get back Phoebe walks to her door opening and sees her sisters outside about to knock.  
Paige: did you have a premonition that we were coming over? Paige looks at Phoebe.  
Phoebe: What? No. I was just coming to see you both.  
Piper: Oh, really. Because I've been calling you and you haven't picked up.  
Phoebe: Yeah about that I have something to tell you both.  
Phoebe lets her sisters in as she closes the door behind them.  
Piper and Paige sit down as Phoebe walks over to Coop putting her arm around him as he puts his arm around her.

Phoebe: well it's been months now since me and Coop have started dating and we have decided to start letting people know that we are now going out.

Piper: what do mean months, you've just met him Phoebe.

Paige: Well I'm happy for you Pheebs.

Phoebe: well I did a spell that took me and Coop to alternative world where time moves faster than the real world.

Piper: oh right okay. But what about the Elders, when they find out?

Phoebe: that doesn't matter. Me and Coop are meant to be together no matter what they say.

Coop: *smiles and whispers into Phoebe's ear, then he walks off into the bedroom*

Phoebe: so I'll see you two later *follows Coop to the bedroom, as Paige orbs her and Piper back to the Manor*

Coop: I need to tell you something Phoebe.

Phoebe: *walks over putting her arms around him and begins to kiss Coop*

Coop: *trying not to get distracted but kisses Phoebe back* wait *sits her down on the bed as he sits down next to her*

Phoebe: what is it Coop, you can tell me. If it's about the El...

Coop: *stops Phoebe from finishing her sentence* It's not the Elders *he looks into Phoebe's eyes filled with love*

Phoebe: then what is it?

Coop: I couldn't say anything before, but our love was never forbidden *he takes Phoebe's hand in his hand* I fell in love with you since I saw you at the café but I had to be sure you returned the same feelings first.

Phoebe: so when I was talking to you about Michael *looks at Coop* that's why you pulled away, you thought I was talking about you *she places her hand on his cheek* I now know why you looked like you just had your broken, it's because you wanted me to say it was you at that time isn't it?

Coop: *nods a little* it is, until I knew I had another chance for you to return your true feelings.

Phoebe: *smiles* and you was willing to let us date in our own creative world for me.

Coop: I would do anything for Phoebe

Phoebe: you really are romantic, I know that you are the one for me now

Coop: *smiles and slowly kisses Phoebe sweetly and tenderly*

Phoebe: *kisses Coop back slowly laying back on the bed*

 **At the Manor**

Piper: we need Phoebe here now that Christy has turned the whole magical creatures against us.

Paige: I know Piper *sees Christy and Billie and quickly orbs Piper to the Phoebe's loft* Phoebe!

Phoebe: *laying in bed with Coop cuddling up to him*

Piper: where is she, she was just here

Paige: Maybe she's in her room

Piper: *goes over and knocks on Phoebe's bedroom door* Phoebe if your in there we need your help

Phoebe: *sits up holding the covers over me* I'll be right Piper just give me a sec *quickly starts getting dressed*

Coop: *smiles looking at Phoebe* you look so beautiful *sits up* do you want me to help with Christy?

Phoebe: *finishes getting dressed* no, this is our battle, to get Leo back it has to be just the three of us but thank you

Coop: *kisses Phoebe on her forehead* okay but the second you get Leo back I'm marrying you

Phoebe: *smiles* it's a promise


End file.
